Crash Bandicoot the Universal Studios Character and Friends - Part 14 - Hunter and the Elephant (George Carlin-US).
Hunter and the Elephant is the fourteenth scene in Crash Bandicoot the Universal Studios Character and Friends. Cast *Crash Bandicoot as Thomas *Hunter as Henry *Sgt James Byrd Gordon *Agent 9 James *Polar as Percy *Elephant - Elephant (Tonic Trouble) *Ringmaster - Ringmaster (Dumbo) *The Workers - Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Genie, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, and Baloo (Winnie the Pooh, The Lion King Trilogy, Aladdin Saga, Madagascar and The Jungle Book) *Wagons - Themselves *Annie and Clarabel as Themselves *George Carlin as The Narrator Transcript *Narrator: Crash Bandicoot and his engine, Thomas, puffed happily along their branch line with Annie and Clarabel. Commissioner Gordon was waiting on the platform. He looked at his watch. *Commssioner Gordon: Well done, Crash. You are right on time and really reliable. *Crash Bandicoot: Thank you, Sir. *Narrator: Winked Crash. *Annie and Clarabel: Ooh, right on time and really reliable. *Narrator: Hummed Annie and Clarabel. But the big engines were not feeling cheerful at all. *Hunter: Where's Polar?! *Narrator: Mumbled Hunter. *Hunter: He's supposed to fetch our coaches! *Agent 9: We get no rest. *Narrator: Complained Agent 9. He edged his engine angrily onto the turntable and spoke rudely to Hunter. *Agent 9: What's the matter, Hunter? There's no rain today. Stop worrying and do some work instead. *Hunter: I'm not afraid of getting wet anymore. *Narrator: Huffed Hunter. *Hunter: Anyway, you looked silly enough to be a clown you should be in the circus. *Polar: Oh. *Narrator: Whistled Polar. *Polar: So you heard the news? *Sgt James Byrd: What news?! *Narrator: Grunted Sgt James Byrd. *Polar: About the circus! *Agent 9: Polar, what are you talking about? *Polar: The circus has arrived. *Narrator: Explained Polar. *Polar: My engine and I have been shunting special trucks. Gordon needs your help too. *Narrator: The engines soon forgot to be tired and cross until it was time for the circus to leave. Then James and Hunter were cross all over again when Agent 9's engine got to pull the train away. (Agent 9's engine happily pulls the circus train away) A little later Gordon returned. *Commissioner Gordon: Come along, Gordon. A tunnel is blocked down the line. You must take some workers to investigate. (Hunter's engine picks up some trucks with some workers inside them) *Hunter: Pushing trucks, pushing trucks. *Narrator: Grumbled Hunter. They stopped outside the tunnel. The workers went inside. It was very dark and quiet. But not for long. *(Elephant trumpets so loud and scares poor Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, Timon, Pumbaa, Genie, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, and Baloo so much that Hunter gasps in shock) *Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, Timon, Pumbaa, Genie, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, and Baloo: Help! *Narrator: Shouted the workmen and they ran out. *Pooh: We started to dig at the block, but it grunted and moved. *Narrator: One said. *Simba: Rubbish! *Narrator: Said the foreman. *Genie: It's not rubbish. *Alex: It's big and alive. *Baloo: We're not going in there again. *Simba: Right! *Narrator: Said the foreman. *Simba: I'll ride in the cars and Hunter's engine shall push it out. *Henry: Wheesh! *Narrator: Said Hunter unhappily. He had been shut in the tunnel for being afraid of the rain but this was worse. Something big and alive was inside. *475: Peep! Peep! (blows his whistle) I don't want to go in. *Hunter: Neither do I. *Narrator: Said Hunter. *Hunter: But we must clear the line. *475: Oh, dear. Oh, dear. *Narrator: Huffed 475. (475 puffs inside) Then there was trouble. (Bump!) The block was indeed alive and very strong it began to push the train backwards. (475 comes out with an elephant pushing him and the cars out of the tunnel) Out of the tunnel came 475, then the trucks, and last of all a large cross elephant. *(Elephant trumpeting) *Simba: Well I never did! *Narrator: Cried the foreman. The workmen gave him some cake. *(Elephant trumpeting) *Narrator: He drank three buckets of water and it was just about to drink another when 475 let off steam. *(Elephant trumpeting 'OOOOOHHH!') *Narrator: Cried the elephant. Water went all over 475. Poor 475! The elephant and his keeper was so reunited, but 475 was most upset. *475: An elephant pushed me! An elephant hoosed me! *Narrator: That night, Hunter told the other characters all about it. James and Agent 9 felt sorry for Rustee, but still teased him. *Sgt James Byrd: First the rain, then an elephant. Whatever will you be afraid of next? *Crash Bandicoot: Never mind, Hunter. *Narrator: Murmured Crash. *Crash Bandicoot: I think you are brave today, and really reliable too. Category:UbiSoftFan94